


Glow

by fieryhotaru



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Questions, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Slingphries, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yaoi, sexy questions, standing up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: You know that aura that people have around them after they have sex with the one they love? Well, Alan Humphries has that, and the wrong people are noticing. Eric/Alan





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWitchesCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchesCat/gifts).



# 

Glow

# 

:::

“Hey, Alan!” Eric called from his office down the hallway to his junior partner and lover. The beautiful brunette turned towards the voice that summoned him.

“Good morning!” Alan shouted back, waving. He walked down the hall, holding a stack of papers close to his chest, smiling and blushing cutely. Eric couldn’t help but smile, too. The two grim reapers had just started dating and, well… a couple weeks ago they made love to each other for the first time. They agreed to keep their relationship a secret (at least for now) and kept it professional during work hours.

Still, others couldn’t help but notice the extra spring in Alan’s step, and the gorgeous face that smiled more than usual. As he walked past fellow male reapers, they would stare at him, blatantly ogling that lovely face before their eyes traveled down to his cute butt. The short reaper didn’t even realize, but Eric took notice immediately after it started happening weeks ago. The blonde never got jealous with past lovers, but for some reason he was jealous now, and a little worried… probably because Alan meant more to him than any lover before. “What’s wrong?” Alan asked. “You look dazed.”

“Oh, uh…” Eric snapped out of his thoughts. “Actually, I wanna talk with ya about somethin’. Come in.” He motioned for the younger man to step into his office. When he did, Eric shut the door.

“Whatever you’re thinking, I hope it’s G-rated.” Alan smirked.

“No, it’s nothin’ like that…” He stood in front of his partner. “Unless ya want ta have illicit office sex.”

“Eric!” Alan shuffled away, blushing.

“Just kiddin’.” The Scotsman ran a hand through his own wild hair. “I just wanna ask if ya been noticin’ the attention yer gettin’ lately.”

“Attention?” Alan repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Ah, there ya go again, bein’ adorably oblivious.” Eric shook his head and smiled. “Everybody’s starin’ atcha, Alan. Ya got that ‘glow’ about ya.”

“Glow?”

“Aye, that sensual ‘virginity-lost afterglow’ thing.”

“I told you, I wasn’t a virgin before being with you.” Alan said sternly but quietly.

“Ya know what I mean.” Eric said. “Yer in love and it shows.”

“D-Does it?” The brunette’s face flushed.

“Aye, and it makes me very happy.” Eric came up to his lover, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I’m not askin’ ya ta stop it by any means, since it’s not something ya can just will away… but I am askin’ ya ta be careful. Some o’ those eyes that watch ya, I don’ like ‘em.”

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous?” Alan asked with no bite, just simple curiosity. “Because I know I can feel that way about you sometimes…”

“Well… I dinnae.” The taller man sighed and moved his hands to Alan’s cheeks. “But as a soldier, ya should always be on yer guard, aye?”

“Aye.” Alan giggled. “May I go now, Mr. Supervisor?”

“Can I at least have a kiss?” Eric asked. Alan nodded and tilted his head up to let his lover kiss him warmly. “Those papers are due on my desk by Wednesday at 3:30.” He whispered against plush lips, trying to make a mundane task sound sexy.

“Yes, sir.” Alan giggled again and left the office, once again being stared at by his peers. Eric smirked, knowing that no matter how hard they all stared, Alan was still his and his only. He was just being jealous.

:::

Wednesday, 3:28PM

Alan was about to bring his finished paperwork to Eric. He walked briskly down the hall, keeping his eyes forward, not noticing the door to the storage room opening quickly to his right. A pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him inside the dark room, and he dropped his files as he tried to fight off whoever it was that held him. Alan thought to scream, but before he could, a handkerchief was shoved into his mouth and another was tied around his mouth to keep it in place. Another pair of hands pulled the brunette’s wrists behind him and tied them together with rope. They dragged Alan to the back of the room where a single light shined dimly, throwing him to the ground.

“That was easy.” A smug voice said above him. “Did anyone see you?” He asked the two that bound Alan. They shook their heads.

“Mmm…” Alan moaned in pain, trying to sit up after being tossed to the ground. He looked up at his captors, counting four of them. His glasses were crooked and smudged and the room was so dark that he couldn’t see their faces, only silhouettes through the light. Yet he did recognize the voice.

“Hey there, pretty boy.” Said the same voice.

“Mmph?!” Alan was trying to say something through the gag, realizing the voice belonged to a reaper named James Arrington. He tried scooting away, but he ran into a pair of sturdy legs. That person knelt down and held Alan’s shoulders roughly so he couldn’t escape.

“Aw, easy there, Humphries.” James finally revealed himself, stepping forward into the light. He was a tall, lanky man with strawberry blonde hair and green, square-framed glasses. “We’ll treat you nice if you play nice.” He squatted in front of Alan, running his hand through messy brown hair. “I always wanted a piece of you.”

“MMM!” Alan leaned back and kicked James in the nuts. As James yelped and doubled over in pain holding his testicles, the man behind Alan pushed him over roughly, the left side of his spectacles shattering as his face hit the tile, cutting and bruising him. Alan tried kicking more but one of the other reapers grabbed his right leg and James grabbed the other, growling angrily.

“You’re gonna regret that, princess.”

:::

Meanwhile, sitting in his office, Eric stared at the clock. 3:40PM. Alan was never late in delivering his reports. Ever. Something was wrong. There had to be. He left his office and headed down the hall for Alan’s desk, until he saw a piece of paper on the floor in front of the storage room and stopped. He bent down to pick it up, seeing it was a report Alan was working on. 

“Alan…” He tried the door handle, but it was locked. “Alan?!” Eric heard frantic whispers inside the room. He summoned his Deathscythe, sliced the door in half and kicked it open. He gasped in horror at what he saw: a man settled between his precious Alan’s legs, in the middle of pulling down his pants, with three other men awaiting their turn, all of them looking at Eric, terrified to be caught in the act.

“Mm-mph!” Alan saw Eric’s iconic silhouette upside down from his position on the floor. Eric’s eyes glowed with red hot anger and he bared his teeth, his scythe glinting as he dashed forward, slicing the first three reapers up, their Cinematic Records unraveling out of their chests. The angry reaper gripped his free hand around James’ neck and threw him into a shelf, all of its sundries crashing on top of him. Eric pointed his sharp saw at James’ head, looking down at him like the piece of shit he was.

“So, yer this kind of lad, eh James?” Eric growled in a low and dangerous tone. “Disappointin’. If I were the man upstairs, I’d send ya straight ta Hell. But who am I ta say?” He kicked James in the head, knocking him out temporarily. His demeanor changed completely when he turned to face Alan, kneeling in front of him with a concerned expression. “Alan, please tell me yer alright.” Eric undid the cloth around Alan’s head and pulled the kerchief out of his mouth. The shorter man gagged and inhaled deeply as Eric untied his wrists as well.

“Yes, yes I’m fine.” He finally said.

“Are ya sure? They didnae…?” Eric looked down at Alan’s undid trousers.

“Yes, you arrived in the nick of time.” Alan smiled. “Thank you, Eric.” The blonde man sighed in relief, resting his forehead against his lover’s.

“What in the bloody hell is going on in here?!” A voice yelled from the doorway.

“Shite, we got company.” Eric muttered as Alan zipped up his pants.

“You didn’t kill them, did you?” Alan asked.

“Nah, at least I hope not.” Eric helped the brunette stand.

“Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries.” William T. Spears entered the storage room, looking around and analyzing the situation. His eyes froze on the pair for a second before pushing his glasses up and turning around. “My office. Now.” He said. Eric and Alan looked at each other before following their senior out the doorway.

:::

“What happened?” Will asked, sitting down at his desk.

“James and three others attempted to rape me, sir.” Alan replied bravely, while Eric flinched at the thought. “Eric found us before they could.”

“And what made you think to look for him, Slingby?”

“He was late.” Eric looked at Alan lovingly. “And Alan’s never late.”

“I see.” Will pulled out a two forms from the desk drawer. “Those four will be properly dealt with. As for you two, I’m giving you the rest of today and tomorrow off, of course not before you patch yourself up and get new spectacles, Humphries.”

“The day off?”

“Both of us?” Eric asked. “Not that I’m complaining…”

“Then don’t. Honestly…” Will signed the absent forms and had the two partners sign them as well. “I’m suggesting this so that your… relationship… does not interfere with your work.” Eric and Alan’s eyes widened and they looked at each other. “Now then, gentlemen, have a good vacation.” He shooed them out of his office with a gesture of his hand. They left quietly, still shocked by their senior’s remark.

“He knows. How?” Alan asked, blushing.

“I dinnae.” Eric replied, putting his hands in his pockets. “Maybe he saw yer glow, too.”

“Wha-?”

“C’mon, let’s get ya fixed up.” Eric smirked as he interrupted a confused and flushed Alan.

:::

“Those goons, messin’ up yer face like that.” Eric spat out as they entered Alan’s flat, taking off their shoes and gloves.

“I’m okay, really.” Alan said, touching the bandage on his left cheek. “I’m only sorry I didn’t get a better whack at him.”

“Alan…” The older man turned to face his lover, who had suddenly embraced him tightly, burying his face in his chest.

“My hero.” Alan said, inhaling Eric’s manly scent. “I was scared, but I’m okay now. I’ll be more careful from now on, too.”

“Aye.” Eric said simply, hugging Alan back. “That’s all I can ask for.”

“James said he always wanted a piece of me.” Alan pulled away a little, looking up at his partner.

“Did he?” Eric scoffed. “Well, he was one of the lads lookin’ atcha.”

“Will this glow ever wear off?”

“’Course, but… hopefully ya never get tired o’ me.” Eric grinned. “Cuz I’ll never tire of ye. Known ya fer a long time, an’ fell in love with ya more and more each day.” The leaned down to kiss the brunette gently, nibbling his lips. “Dinnae forget who gave ya that glow, aye?” He whispered.

“Eric…” Alan shivered, gripping the taller man’s jacket. “Please… make love to me.”

“Are… Are ya sure?” Eric asked. The younger reaper gave him that ‘Don’t treat me like a child’ look. “Aye, my love. ‘Course yer sure.” He took Alan’s hand and led him to the bedroom, allowing him to sit on the bed. He gently cupped the brunette’s face (avoiding the bandage) and kissed him again, his tongue tracing his bottom lip before slipping between his teeth and clashing with the other’s.

“Mmm…” Alan moaned deep in his throat as Eric removed his partner’s jacket. The Scotsman’s long fingers then slid up Alan’s arms and moved downward to unbutton the waistcoat, sliding it off his shoulders, too. Yet before undoing the white shirt, Eric decided to tease Alan, finding his nipples and rubbing them through it. “Eric!” The blonde just smiled and lightly kissed Alan’s injured cheek, traveling to his ear, behind it, and down his neck, all while making his nubs hard under his shirt.

“My little Alan.” Eric whispered, getting on his knees and, making sure the cute brunette was looking, leaned in to bite his nipple through the shirt.

“OH!” Alan squealed, tightening his fists in the bedspread. Eric licked and sucked Alan’s nipples, making the shirt wet with his tongue. He unbuttoned the shirt with one hand and opened it, continuing his assault on the nubs with full contact. The smaller reaper was pretty erect now, and it showed in his pants. “Eriiiiic…” Alan whined.

“Alright, alright.” Eric finally started opening Alan’s pants while the brunette rested his back on the bed, sighing when he felt a warm hand on his dick. The Scotsman’s big hand stroked Alan’s erection, firmly massaging it before wrapping his lips around it gently.

“Oh shit…” Alan swore as he felt Eric’s mouth slide all the way down, swallowing him whole. Eric tightened his lips when he moved back up, kissing the slit and licked it teasingly. “Eric…!” The younger reaper’s face and ears turned red as Eric grinned at him. Eric’s skilled tongue licked his erection up and down, learning all of his sensitive places. Finally, the blonde man sucked him hard and with a fast rhythm, urging him to come. Alan kept repeating Eric’s name like a prayer until he released in his mouth, and Eric happily drank it all. “Oh wow…” He panted as Eric pulled off Alan’s trousers completely.

“Ya look gorgeous, Alan. So sexy.” Eric said gruffly, standing up to take off some of his clothes. Alan quickly composed himself and sat up on his knees and started fussing with Eric’s white belt. “Alan?”

“Your turn.” The brunette said, unbuttoning Eric’s trousers and pulling them down along with the undergarments, exposing his huge, half-hard erection. “After all, you deserve it for saving me.”

“Ala… nngh…” Eric let out a nervous snicker and blushed as the younger man took hold of his cock in his small, delicate hand. This would be the first time Alan has given the Scotsman a hand/blowjob. The older reaper watched his lover lick his cock from top to bottom a few times to get it a little slippery, and by God tried not to bleed to death from his nose. Alan put his lips around the head and suckled it sweetly, getting used to the taste and size. He knew he wasn’t going to fit this whole thing in his mouth, at least not yet. Eric quickly ripped off his tops and tie as Alan stroked and sucked him slowly. “Oh fuck…” Eric sighed and ran his fingers through the brunette’s soft hair, pulling it away from his pretty face so he could see everything.

“Mmmgh…” Alan looked up at his partner’s blissful face, feeling shy as he was being stared at so intently. He minded his teeth and started using his tongue, like Eric would do to him. He took the blonde man’s testicles in his other hand, squeezing them every so often.

“Aah!” Eric dared not look away, the picture too perfect. Alan sped up his movements, sucking on as much as he could without gagging, which at this point was less than half of Eric’s cock. “Alan… fuck… I’m gettin’ close…” The taller reaper groaned, letting go of Alan’s hair in case he wanted to pull away. “NNNNGH!” To his surprise, the younger man didn’t, trying to swallow Eric’s semen but some of it escaped Alan’s mouth. He coughed after he swallowed, needing to get used to that bitter taste. “That was too good, love.” Eric said between deep breaths.

“Thanks.” Alan simply said, wiping his mouth and blushing. The Scotsman smiled at his partner, leaning down to kiss him, tasting each other’s fluids.

“Turn around, Alan, and stick up yer lovely arse.” Eric removed the rest of his clothes, and then went to grab the oil from the nightstand while the smaller man took off his shirt and turned around, getting on his elbows and knees, his feet dangling over the side of the bed. The blonde reaper grinned again, enjoying the sight before him, smoothing his big hand around Alan’s bum and down his back to his shoulder. “Hm?” Eric saw bruises on Alan’s left arm, and also rope burns on his wrists. “Those fuckin’ bastarts…”

“What?” Alan looked at himself, not even knowing those marks were there till now. “It’s okay, they don’t hurt.”

“Alan…”

“Please…” Alan looked up at him with a pleading gaze. “I need you, Eric. I love you.”

“I love ya, too.” Eric lubed up his fingers and rubbed one around the younger’s pink entrance, making him moan in anticipation. “So much.” He put a knee on the bed and leaned over, pressing his lips to Alan’s shoulder blades. He inserted his middle finger, thrusting it in and out.

“Ooo… Eric…” Alan loved all the attention and pushed his hips into Eric’s hand, wanting more still. The blonde man got the hint and added a second finger, thrusting them in as far as they could go, up to the knuckles. He continued to lick and kiss Alan everywhere, all the way down to his ass, gently biting it but still leaving a bruise. At the same time, his fingers found the brunette’s prostate. “AAH!”

“Only I can leave marks on ya.” Eric kissed the spot he bruised. “And only I can make ya scream like that.”

“Yes, Eric… only you.” Alan keened, gripping the bedspread as Eric added a third finger, the two of them becoming equally impatient. The very moment the older reaper deemed Alan ready, he removed his fingers and oiled up his cock (even though it was already lubed with Alan’s saliva).

“Get ready, Alan.” Eric’s voice was hoarse as he pressed the head of his dick inside his lover, the two of them groaning simultaneously. “So tight.” Eric hissed.

“So _big_.” Alan replied, doing his best to relax while feeling like he was being split in half. The Scotsman snickered, moving in a little until more resistance was met. “Aaahnn…” His eyes got watery as Eric was now halfway in.

“My bonnie little Alan…” Eric massaged the younger reaper’s lower back to take his mind off the pain. He pulled out and thrust in again, going a little further this time.

“Eric… nnn…” Alan held still as his partner repeated that pattern, inching in a little more with each thrust. Before he knew it, Eric was all the way in, fully sheathed. “Fuuuck…”

“That’s it, my love.” Eric ran his hands all over the brunette before resting them on slender hips. “Feel me. Feel only me.” He began to thrust slowly, grinding his hips forward. “All of me.”

“Ah… aaah… fuck…!” Alan moved his hips with Eric’s, indeed feeling everything the blonde man gave him. His elbows gave out and instead stretched his arms in front of himself like a cat, his back arching down more.

“Alan…” Eric was sliding into his lover a little easier now thanks to that slight change in position. He decided it was time to speed things up. He put his foot on the bed and fucked Alan harder and faster.

“YAAH! Aaah…” The brunette went along with the ride, mewling and drooling on the bed, feeling so hot every time Eric thrust in. Soon there was absolutely no pain and only sweet pleasure remained. “Eric…”

“How is it, Alan?” The older reaper whispered in Alan’s ear. “Does it feel good?”

“So good, Eric.” Alan replied, looking over his shoulder into fiery yellow-green eyes.

“I can make ya feel better.” Eric kissed his shoulder. “Ya ready?”

“Y-Yes…” The shorter man said.

“Great. Now c’mere…” Eric wrapped his arms around Alan’s torso and pulled him up into a kneeling position, and holding on tight as he plowed into his lover again and again, deeper than ever. Alan rested one of his arms on Eric’s and wrapped the other around his neck.

“OOOH!” Alan squealed, his prostate hit hard, tightening around the Scotsman’s erection and digging his nails into his skin.

“Fuck, Alan!” Eric continued hitting that spot, reaching down to stroke his mate’s cock, wanting to drive him completely insane with pleasure. “I love ya.” He said hoarsely.

“Love… you too… Eric…!” Alan could barely speak, gripping Eric’s thick blonde hair as he got closer to his climax. “ERIIIIIC!” He came hard, and it spurted across the bed.

“Alan… oh fuck…!” Eric came next, deep inside the younger reaper. He rested Alan on the bed before slowly pulling out, the excess semen dribbling out his entrance and down his shaking legs. Seeing that almost made the blonde man hard once more, but he fought the urge and instead cleaned the brunette’s backside with his handkerchief.

“Eric… that was wonderful.” Alan smiled lazily, collapsing on the bed. “I love you.”

“It was, and I love ya, too.” Eric kissed his lover’s neck. “Oi, how ‘bout we get some sleep so we can enjoy our day off tomorrow?”

“Oh right, our day off.” The younger reaper said. “How would you like to spend it?”

“Well, we could make love, make love, make love…” Eric counted with his fingers. “Or we could fuck, if ya’d like.

“We have to shower and eat at some point.” Alan smirked, crawling under the sheets. “But that does sound like a plan.”

“Cannae think of a better way ta spend our vacation.” Eric settled in the bed beside Alan, sweetly kissing him. “G’night.”

“Goodnight.” Alan whispered before falling asleep with a smile on his face. Even while he slept, Alan still had that sexy glow about him. It is going to be a long while before it wears off.

:::


	2. Bonus Chapter 2

Glow Bonus

:::

“Mmm…” Alan woke up the next morning, feeling around for his lover, but he was alone in his bed. He heard humming coming from the bathroom and smiled, glad that Eric hadn’t left. He pulled the covers off and stretched carefully, his lower back slightly sore from their session the night before. He was fully healed everywhere else, however; the bruises and scratches were gone thanks to his Reaper powers, and he pulled off the bandage from his face and put his glasses on.

“Hmm, hmm-hmm~…” Eric hummed ‘Loch Lomond’ as he opened the lavatory door, seeing his beautiful Alan awake. “Oh hey, g’morn.” He smiled, walking up to the bed.

“H-Hi…” Alan stuttered, staring at the sexy man he loved. The Scotsman had on a towel and nothing else, showing off his ripped and tanned body that was freshly washed, and by God did he smell amazing. But the real shocker was seeing Eric’s hair without the cornrows, the black-dyed part loose and wavy just like the natural blonde strands. It was odd how a simple change could make someone look so different.

“The hair, right?” Eric ran his fingers through it. “It’s Wash-the-Whole-Head Day.”

“I’ve never seen it loose before, in all the years I have known you.” Alan snapped out of his daze, crawling to the edge of the bed and threaded his fingers through slightly damp hair. “I love your hair, so thick and healthy…” _Unlike mine,_ he thought.

“And I love yers, nice and straight, and soft, too.” The blonde kissed his partner good morning. “I love everythin’ about ya.”

“I’m sure my breath smells horrible.”

“Even yer rancid breath.” Eric snickered while Alan blushed and covered his mouth. “Go freshen yerself up, and I’ll make breakfast!”

“You can cook?” Alan asked, heading to the bathroom.

“Aye, sorta.” Eric replied. “I make a mean pair of eggs.”

“Haha, sounds great.” The brunette smiled.

:::

“That was good, Eric.” Alan put the dishes in the sink. The two of them ate in their undergarments.

“I gotta be able ta cook somethin’.” The older man shrugged. “So, now that we’ve eaten and cleaned up…” He stood and moseyed behind his partner, hugging him from behind. “How ‘bout we get all dirty again?”

“Oh, you are insatiable.” Alan said, but couldn’t help but lean into Eric’s warm embrace. “Shouldn’t we wait an hour after eating?”

“That rule’s for swimmin’, ya numpty.” Eric picked the smaller reaper up bridal style, carrying him to the couch (it was closer than the bedroom) while Alan kicked and complained the whole way. “Ain’t no rules for sex.” He plopped Alan down on the sofa and began kissing him all over his face, the goatee tickling him.

“Wait, wait, Eric!” The younger reaper pushed Eric off. “Just give me some time, alright?”

“Hmph. Fine.” The Scotsman pouted, but immediately brightened up after getting a good idea. “Let’s play a game instead.”

“A game, huh?” Alan narrowed his eyes. “Very well.”

“Not a game, really, just askin’ each other questions.” Eric smirked evilly. “And answerin’ them truthfully.”

“What are you on about?”

“I wanna know…” Eric paused dramatically. “About the time when ya lost yer virginity.”

“God dammit, Eric.” Alan face-palmed. “Why do you want to know about that?”

“Fine then, I’ll tell ye about mine.”

“I don’t CARE.” The younger sat up. “I don’t want to hear about your past escapades.”

“Oi, my first time wasn’t an escapade.” Eric said. “She was my first love, the beauty of Greenock.”

“Oh, you were human?”

“Aye, we were seventeen. It was a beautiful moment. We were together four years, but then I moved ta London, and dinnae take her with me.”

“Why?” Alan was now curious.

“She dinnae like what I was gettin’ into.” Eric frowned. “Gangs, fights… the English versus the Scottish, ya know… never saw her again. Went around philanderin’ till I found another bonnie lass, an English lass. My gang mates thought I was betrayin’ em… I guess in a way I was. I married her… and after that, everyone but her was my nemesis. Thought about movin’ again, ta Spain or somethin’, but we were caught before we could go, and… in order ta save her life, I had ta take my own. And I did. One of the easiest decisions I ever made.”

“Eric…” Alan never heard the story from Eric about his death before. He took a big, warm hand in his, consoling him.

“Ack, but that was a long time ago.” Eric squeezed the smaller hand. “Wasnae till I got here that I learned about homosexual sex.”

“And the moment is ruined.” Alan put his arms up in defeat. “Well, I didn’t have sex until I became a reaper.”

“Really? With whom?” Eric raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t even know him. It doesn’t matter.”

“What if I do know him?”

“Eric…”

“Does he work as a secretary, a bookkeeper?”

“Eric…”

“Is he tall? Taller than me? Better lookin’…”

“ERIC!” Alan pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses as he did so. He sighed and cleared his throat, knowing that Eric will NEVER drop the subject until he knew the answer. “His name is Michael Cinderman. He’s in forensics.”

“Don’ know the guy.”

“Exactly!” The smaller reaper said, exasperated. “I told you it didn’t matter.”

“Well, what’s he look like?”

“Tall, black hair slicked back… he used to wear round glasses, but I don’t know if he still does…”

“Kinda sounds like Will.” Eric unfortunately imagined Alan kissing their superior and gagged.

“Nah, Michael has a baby-face.” Alan shook his head. “But they are similar in some ways: organized, took his studies quite seriously… however, unlike Mr. Spears, Michael is a coward.”

“That’s why he’s in forensics, aye?”

“Yes, and he wanted me to be in it, too, telling me that the two of us aren’t strong enough to be out in the field. And so, we broke up and went on our separate career paths.” Alan sighed again. “I sometimes wonder if he was ri…”

“No, he wasnae!” Eric looked him in the eye. “Ya are strong enough to be out in the field. Ya never complain about yer work, and ya never shied away from a battle. And yesterday…” He choked, thinking about what happened the day before. “Ye were so strong yesterday. Dinnae have a bit of fear in yer voice when ya told Will about what happened, no fear in yer eyes when ya asked me ta make love to ya. Ya just let it slide off ya like water off a duck’s back. I’m so very proud of ya, Alan.” He took Alan’s hands in his. “I love ya.”

“Eric…” The brunette smiled. He’s so happy that Eric truly loves him. “I love you, too. Thank you.” He kissed his lover sweetly. “Anyway, you asked about losing my virginity to him…” He fixed his spectacles. “It was alright. He was a virgin too, so neither of us were any good.”

“Ah, virginity or experience have nothin’ ta do with it.” The Scotsman grinned. “It’s all about instinct. And you’ve got it, Alan.” Alan blushed at the compliment. “Got any crazy sexual fantasies? Like a threesome? Or an orgy?”

“Only if we could find a way to clone you.” Alan replied, and Eric laughed. “Fantasies… well, S&M would be interesting, or roleplay.” He looked up at the blonde reaper. “Your turn. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve done during sex? Keep it as non-graphic as possible.”

“Uh, well…” Eric blushed. “This one time, I got drunk, and went home with this insane girl and she… put a dildo in my ass.” Alan’s mouth hung open in shock, hating the fact that he was imagining it.

“Good Lord…” Was all he could say.

“Not one of my proudest moments.” Eric laughed nervously. “I don’ like bottoming, especially to a girl.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me.” Alan said assuringly.

“Last one, and then it’s go time.” Eric shifted on the couch, sitting on one knee facing Alan. “Didja ever dream about me?”

“Unfortunately, no. I don’t have dreams like that.” The smaller man frowned. “Day-dreamed, though, yes. Have you dreamed of me?”

“Aye. Wonderful dreams.” The older man removed his glasses. “Yer moanin’ under me, beggin’ for more, clawin’ at my back…” He leaned in, kissing Alan’s beautiful neck. Alan sighed lovingly, putting his arms around Eric’s neck. “Tellin’ me not ta stop… yer so close…” He kisses his slender shoulder. “And that’s when I wake up, all hot and bothered.”

“Eric…” Alan smiled, kissing his lover’s temple. “My day-dreams are the same. And now, we’re living our dreams.”

“Indeed.” Eric smiled, pressing his lips to Alan’s as he rested him down on the couch, getting between his legs. “Tell me what I’m doin’ in yer fantasies, and I’ll make it happen.”

“Um…” Alan was shy when it came to dirty talk, and his face flushed red. “W-Well, you’re taking off my clothes…”

“Gotcha.” Eric slipped his partner’s underpants in one deft move. “And then?”

“You’re touching… and kissing me all over.” The brunette bit his lip. Eric only smirked, and ran his hands down Alan’s slim body slowly, moving around to the small of his back, arching him up slightly and leaned forward to place soft kisses over his chest, making sure to leave ownership marks.

“What am I doin’ ta these?” Eric asked in a low voice while brushing his thumbs across Alan’s nipples.

“Ah~… l-licking and biting them.” Alan arched up even more as the older reaper put his lips around one of the pink nubs, feeling it respond quickly to his touch. He licked it erotically, and as he bit down he looked Alan in the eye while grinning. “Mmgh…” Eric snickered, switching to the other nipple while his warm and big hands moved over the younger’s smooth skin from his neck to his thighs. Alan shivered excitedly, feeling the hands get closer to his groin.

“How ‘bout here, hm?” Eric teased, tickling Alan’s thighs.

“Come on, Eric…” Alan didn’t want to keep saying embarrassing words.

“I won’ unless ya tell me.” The blonde sang, blowing cool air from his lips onto Alan’s nipple. “Say ‘I want ya to touch my cock, Eric.’”

“Please…” Alan looked down at his tormentor. “I want you to touch my cock, Eric.”

“Well, since ya asked nicely…” Eric finally curled his fingers around his partner’s aching erection, making him moan in relief. The Scotsman stroked him up and down, rubbing his thumb across the tip. Pre-cum leaked out and Eric got it on his fingers, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick them sensually. Alan felt his face burn when he saw that. “Want me ta lick ya down there, love? And suck on ya?”

“Y-Yes, please…” The brunette squeaked out. Eric nodded, adjusting himself on the couch. However, instead of licking and sucking Alan’s cock, he gave the treatment to his inner thighs, leaving bruises. “Eric…” Alan moaned in frustration.

“Oh, I’m sorry, ya werenae very specific.” The older reaper winked, still torturing his little Alan.

“Damn it.” Alan inhaled, composing himself. “Suck my cock.”

“As ya wish.” Eric slicked his tongue across the head of the smaller man’s penis a few times before sucking it all the way into his mouth slowly but very hard.

“Aahh…!” Alan reached down and ran his fingers through blonde and black hair, loving his partner’s hair loose. He pulled on it, silently asking Eric to move faster. He luckily complied without any verbal instruction, sucking on his lover hard and fast, head bobbing between Alan’s shaking legs. Eric hummed around Alan, the vibrations driving the younger reaper mad. “Oh God, Eric… oooohh!” He gripped Eric’s hair harder as he came. The blonde swallowed easily, wiping his mouth and smirking again.

“Heh, look at that face.” Eric said smugly, looking down at his mate who was flushed and breathing heavily, his glasses barely on his cute nose. The Scotsman took the new spectacles off, putting them next to his on the table. “Those long, gorgeous eyelashes… lasses would kill for eyelashes like those.” He took off his underpants and took out the vial of lubricant from their pocket.

“Eric…” Alan beckoned for Eric, holding out his arms. The blonde came closer, French-kissing his beautiful lover. “Eric~…”

“How do ya want it, Alan?” Eric asked. “On yer back? All fours? Sideways?”

“L-Like this.” The smaller man sat up and had Eric do the same next to him. Then, Alan swung his leg around so he was straddling the older reaper’s lap.

“Good choice.” Eric nodded in approval, opening the vial and pouring lube on his fingers. He brought his partner closer with his dry hand and rubbed his slick fingers around Alan’s hole.

“Mmm…!” Alan shook with excitement, wrapping his arms around Eric’s broad shoulders.

“Ya want me ta fuck ya with my fingers, love?” Eric whispered in Alan’s ear.

“Yes… fuck me with your fingers.” The brunette whimpered, knowing by now if he wasn’t specific Eric wouldn’t do it. Without any further ceremony, the blonde slipped two big fingers inside Alan, thrusting them in and out slowly.

“Ah, what a perfect arse.” Eric said gruffly, sliding his hand down Alan’s back and to his tiny bottom, deciding to give it a little spank. Alan yelped in surprise, pushing back to look his lover in the eyes. “What? Not into that?”

“No, it’s fine… just startled me, is all.” Alan blushed.

“Well then…” The older reaper smirked and gave Alan another slap, and he wailed again. While the shorter man was distracted, Eric put a third finger inside him, laughing triumphantly at the sexy groaning Alan was doing. Eric pushed his hips up, rubbing his hardness against Alan’s. “Ye want me ta fuck you with this, hm? Want me ta fuck ya all damn day with my big cock? On the couch, bed, bathtub, wall and floor… make ya scream for me and lose yer fuckin’ mind?”

“Yes! Eric, yes…” Alan felt hot everywhere and was flushed down to his neck. He pressed himself against Eric. “Fuck me all day, everywhere, in every way possible!”

“It would be my pleasure, love.” Eric took hold of his erection while Alan sat up to lower himself onto that huge cock. The smaller reaper moaned and a tear streamed down his face, stopping about halfway down. “Careful, we dinnae use too much oil.”

“Ooo, Eric…” Alan relaxed himself and took a deep breath, raising his hips a little before pushing down more. “Ah-hah~…!”

“Nngh… fuckin’ amazin’.” The Scotsman said hoarsely, loving how tight his pretty partner was. He kissed Alan’s neck tenderly, massaging his bottom with his hands. Soon, the brunette was able to take the whole thing inside him. “Yes, Alan… takin’ me all in like a champ.” He started thrusting upward in a slow rhythm.

“Eric, you’re… aah… driving me crazy.” Alan loved Eric’s words spoken with that sexy Scottish accent. He moved his hips too, feeling hotter and hotter with each thrust. “Oh God, oh God…”

“God is not the guy who’s fuckin’ ya right now, is he?” Eric growled, holding down Alan’s hips. “Whose name should ya be callin’, Alan?”

“S-Sorry, Eric.”

“Ack, dinnae be sorry; after all, He did give me you.” The blonde kissed Alan gently. “But please, call my name.”

“Eric.” The younger man smiled and kissed his lover. “Eric… Eric…” He said between kisses. Eric allowed him to move his hips again, pushing them up and down faster. “Eric~…”

“Alan…” The Scotsman said back. “Hold onto me tight. I’m ‘bout ta fuck ya like ye asked me to.”

“Huh?” Alan felt Eric hook his arms around the backs of his knees and lift him up swiftly while proceeding to stand up, holding the small man by his legs, all while staying inside his mate. “OOH!” Alan screamed and gripped Eric’s shoulders for dear life, his prostate hit in this dramatic position. Eric grinned and began thrusting again, inward and upward into his partner’s tight body while keeping his balance. Alan wasn’t very heavy, so it was easy for Eric to hold him up off the ground while pounding his hips into him. “OH YES, ERIC!” He screamed like he never screamed before, feeling so hot, seeing white as his prostate was struck over and over, listening to the erotic sound of skin striking skin. “EEERRIIIIC!”

“ALAN!” Eric grunted as he felt his hair being pulled and his back being scratched, carving himself into the smaller man with all his might.

“AH-AAAHH!” Alan yelled as he came harder than ever, shooting semen between their bodies. Eric growled again as he released next, spurting inside Alan thoroughly. He had enough energy in him to sit them back down on the sofa as carefully as he could. “E-Eric, you’re the best.”

“Me? Nah, yer the best, Alan.” The blonde helped Alan sit up and off his cock, semen dripping onto his lap. “I love ya.”

“I love you, too.” The brunette said, resting against Eric’s chest.

“Rest up while ye can.” Eric smirked. “We’re just gettin’ started.”

“Remind me to thank Mr. Spears for this marvelous day off.” Alan said, sighing but still excited. He was going to be really tired at work tomorrow, but it’ll be worth it.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Decided to add a chapter 2, because I got nothin’ else going on. Never seen any good theories about how Eric died, so I made up one of my own. I hope it becomes a headcanon! Happy Whatever Holiday!


End file.
